Yun (Street Fighter)
Hong Kong, China |height = 5'8" Capcom 30th Anniversary Character Encyclopedia (173 cm) |weight = 136 lbs (62 kg) |bloodtype = B |eyes = Brown |hair = Dark Brown |style = Kung Fu Capcom 30th Anniversary Character Encyclopedia |likes = Meat buns, kung fu movies, his younger twin brother Yang, Chun Li (by influence) |dislikes = Careless people, century eggs |special = Skateboarding |rival(s) = Gill, Fei Long, Dee Jay, Yang (friendly), Chun-Li (friendly), Sean |moves = Zesshou Hohou, Kobokushi, Zenpou Tenshin, Senkyutai ''(''NG/2I), Tetsuzanko, Nishokyaku, Shukuchi Rimon ChochuΩ, Tenshin Senkyutai (NG), You Hou, Sorai Rengeki, Genei Jin, Raishin Mahhaken (CvS2), Hiten Souryujin ''(''CvS2/SFA3MAX) |firstgame = Street Fighter III: New Generation |voiceactor = Ted Sroka (Street Fighter IV (in Chun-Li's intro) Todd Haberkorn (Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition) |japanactor = Koji Tobe (Street Fighter III: New Generation and 2nd Impact) Kentaro Ito (Street Fighter III 3rd Strike, Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition)|relationship = Yang (younger twin brother) Lee (uncle) }} |Yun (Street Fighter IV series)}} is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter III: New Generation. He is an energetic skateboarder from Hong Kong, skilled in the art of Chinese Kung Fu, and the older twin brother to Yang. Biography Appearance Yun has long, brown hair that is braided into a pony tail which is covered by a blue baseball cap with a yellow visor and a circle with a skateboard in it. He sports a sleeveless, white kung fu shirt with a yellow hem and blue trim and buttons. On his arms, yellow wristbands that continue to form fingerless gloves, and black (sometimes dark blue) pants and sneakers. Yun is seen riding on his skateboard when not fighting. Personality Yun is the more energetic and extroverted of the Lee Brothers, compared to Yang; he is more playful, upbeat, and easygoing, and while confident, he is not as cocky or sharp-mouthed as his younger brother, though he isn't above cracking jokes at the expense of anyone he defeats. He is also said to be impulsive, but out of the two, Yun is said to be a born leader. Like Yang, he is also a movie enthusiast; when Yun encounters Fei Long in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Yun asks in his win quote whether he is "the real Fei Long" and then plans to tell Yang about meeting him. Story Early life While having been separated from their parents at birth, the Lee twins are the honored twins of a certain neighborhood of Hong Kong, and are the beneficiaries of eight noteworthy and influential leaders of Hong Kong's underworld who support them as their godparents. While growing up, they were raised by their herbalist and acupuncturist grandfather, who also taught them the arts of Chinese Kung Fu. During his youth he had the nickname .Street Fighter V Character Encyclopedia: Yun While they own the restaurant Shinryuken, they are also active in their communities, helping maintain the peace and settling disputes. ''Street Fighter IV He appears in Chun-Li's opening movie in ''Street Fighter IV with Yang. The twins also make a brief appearance in Chun-Li's Super Street Fighter IV ending. Street Fighter IV series After Chun-Li foils a criminal's getaway right before their eyes and drives off with Guile, Yun decides that whatever enemy is bringing Chun-Li out of retirement must be incredibly strong, and decides to follow her for an adventure. Yang happily accompanies him, knowing they are dealing with S.I.N., a division group of Shadaloo. After their "adventure", they return home to find Hoi Mei fuming, and she grabs Yun by the ear dragging him off. As they are being punished, the brothers encounter Chun-Li. As they bid her farewell and thank her for inspiring them to embark on their adventure, they hope to one day see her again. ''Street Fighter III'' series The Lee Brothers are nephews to the Lee who fought in the first World Tournament. With his twin brother Yang, he entered the third World Warrior tournament to show his skills. They later found and fought Gill, who appreciated their effort and granted them leadership of their town. They passionately turned down his offer, since they only fought him to stop his maniacal plans. In Yang's ending, he and Yun are having a quarrel only to be stopped by Hoimei and her sister Shaomei. Shaomei tells him that Hoimei was expressing her relief to see them again and gives them advice to not act so reckless. Yang agrees and goes with Shaomei while Yun gets his ear pinched by Hoimei. Non-canon appearances ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX In his non-canonical appearance in ''Street Fighter Alpha 3, he and his twin brother Yang are searching around the world for the legendary movie star Fei Long, so they could become famous movie stars in their own hometown. They run into Dee Jay (who by chance knows Fei Long), and Yun fights him and wins. Yun also hears rumors of Fei Long working with drug dealers (i.e. Shadaloo). However, Dee Jay knows Fei Long is a nice person who would never associate with them. He soon tells both brothers where they could find Fei Long. They soon find him afterwards, and fight him to know the truth. After the Lee Brothers won, Fei Long tells Yun and Yang that he was infiltrating the drug deals to find out who the drug dealers were working for. He finds out that they are all under the rule of M. Bison. The Lee Brothers decide to help Fei Long in order to save their hometown from Shadaloo, but are caught along with Fei Long. Fei Long has Yun and Yang fight The Dolls, while he finds and finishes off Bison. Yun returns from the fight and finds Fei Long defeated at Bison's feet. Bison asks the Lee Brothers to join him and Shadaloo, but they refuse, and instead fight Bison. They come out victorious, finishing Bison off for good. Fei Long thanks them and in return, the Lee brothers get their wish to become movie stars and starred in their own movie - Street King 2: Three Dragons (which became a box-office smash hit). Relationships Lee He's Yun's uncle, and one of the NPC opponents from the first tournament. Yun also bears a resemblance to him. They both wear blue caps, have long hair tied into a braided ponytail, and share a similar dashing punch attack. Yang His other younger half. They have their moments of agreeing and disagreeing, but their mutual outlook is heavily implied to see-saw at times, often getting in trouble with their uncles as a result of Yun wanting to try things and Yang getting dragged along. Brotherly fights among them is common and often seen as practice. Hoimei Yun's girlfriend, though the relationship seems to be one-sided and violent, with her pinching his ears on misdemeanors. Hoimei has a particularly violent and seemingly one-sided attraction to Yun, which is a stark contrast to his twin brother who has a good romantic relationship with Shaomei. Shaomei Shaomei would eventually become Yang's girlfriend, but Yun also looks after her as well as with Hoimei. Chun-Li As with Yang, he has a good relationship with Chun-Li as an elder figure and someone to look up to. Crossover appearances ''Capcom Fighting Evolution Yun appears as a playable character in ''Capcom Fighting Evolution. ''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 Yun appeared playable in ''Capcom vs. SNK 2. Yang also appeared as a summonable character in some of Yun's special moves and super combos. Comics ''Street Fighter III: Ryu Final In Rome, Ryu and Oro encounter Yun and Yang, who knocks a chef through a window of his restaurant after a dispute over their meal. As the chef clings onto Ryu and begs for help, the brothers realize that the person before them is Ryu, and requests a spar with him. Ryu accepts, fighting Yun first. Yun fights valiantly, but despite his superior speed, his predictable moves and lack of experience makes quick work of him as Ryu powers through Yun's attacks. After defeating Yun, Yang proceeds to take his brother's place in combat, using strikes with unnatural paths to prevent Ryu's prediction of his attacks. However, the altered courses also reduce the strength of his attacks and Ryu plows through them and uses his superior power to gain dominance in the fight. Yun and Yang are convinced that they need more training, and Ryu states that they'll fight again when they're more experienced. UDON comics Yun and Yang appear in UDON's ''Street Fighter comics, beginning with Street Fighter II #1. Yun's backstory differs slightly, in that it appears that he and Yang were raised by Gen, and also work in his restaurant, Genhanten. He and Yang are also very close with Chun-Li, affectionately referring to her as "auntie" (much to her annoyance). When Gen is killed by Akuma, Yun and Yang are the ones who discover the body, and are later seen attending his funeral alongside Chun-Li and Fei Long. Yun returns in Street Fighter Unlimited, where he and Yang enter Gill's new tournament. The brothers also befriend fellow young fighters Ibuki, Elena and Makoto. Gameplay Fighting style Yun fights using Chinese martial arts based on Bājíquán. Moveset Yun's martial arts are said to be like that of the "fleet wind"; thus, he is a fast paced fighter, combining high mobility with an aggressive moveset, which is focused around doing as much damage as possible with quick combos, keeping on the offensive. Yun's specials are centered around quickly closing the gap between himself and his opponent, and staying evasive. Yun's high damage and mobility are somewhat balanced by his low stamina. He also needs more precision on pulling off target combos and can't hit shorter or crouching characters very easily, which his younger brother does more effectively. Subpages Quotes Yun/Quotes Pop Culture Yun/Pop Culture Gallery Yun/Gallery Sprites Yun/Sprites Trivia * Yun's remix of their theme in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition is more lively and upbeat (coupled with some guitar). * Yun is the only character from Arcade Edition to appear in Street Fighter IV Volt for the iPhone. * Yun only eats Chinese food, according to his win quote against El Fuerte in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. This is essentially the same win quote Fei Long uses when facing El Fuerte. *Yun is the only character introduced in the Street Fighter III series to appear in the Street Fighter Alpha series, in this case, the GBA and PSP ports of Street Fighter Alpha 3. ** Many of Yun's win quotes in Street Fighter Alpha 3 reference the fact that he is from "another time" (namely, the Street Fighter III series) including Blanka and M. Bison. He also mentions recognizing Ryu, although he looks younger (since the Alpha series is set before the III series). ** Technically, the above encounter would be Yun's first with Ryu, so he should not have recognized Ryu at all. * Yun is seen in The Half Pipe stage in Street Fighter X Tekken skateboarding. He is also seen as a silhouette in Cody's official artwork for the game. ** Yun still appears in the Ultra Street Fighter IV version of the stage, unless he's fighting on it. * Yun's ninth opponent in the Gameboy Advance version of Street Fighter Alpha 3 is Evil Ryu instead of Fei-Long. Yun is the one of the few fighters with a unique winquote against him ("What happened to you?! Your evil intent will consume you!"). Videos Super Street Fighter IV Yun Prologue (eng) Super Street Fighter IV Yun Ending (eng) Stage themes Street Fighter lll - Yun and Yang's Theme (Looped)|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Street Fighter 3 2nd Impact Giant Attack OST Crowded Street (Theme of Yun)|''Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact'' Yang & Yun's Theme - Crowded Street SF III.3|''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike'' Street Fighter III Third Strike Online Edition - Crowded Street (Theme of Yun and Yang Remix)|''Street Fighter III Third Strike Online Edition'' Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Premium Sound Track (D1;T1) Theme of Yun -SSFIV AE Arrange-|''Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition'' See also * [[List of moves in Street Fighter Alpha 3 I-Z#Yun|Yun's moves in Street Fighter Alpha 3]] * [[List of moves in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike#Yun|Yun's moves in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike]] *[[List of Moves in Capcom vs. SNK 2#Yun|Yun's moves in Capcom vs. SNK 2]] * [[List of moves in Super Street Fighter IV H-Z#Yun|Yun's moves in Super Street Fighter IV]] *[[List of moves in Ultra Street Fighter IV H-Z#Yun|Yun's moves in Ultra Street Fighter IV]] References References Category:Male video game characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Fictional Chinese people Category:Fictional Hong Kong people Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional skateboarders Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997